


Insert Tasteless Lyric Here

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom Wing!Verse [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AND HE HAS WINGS SO, Bandom Wing!verse, Brendon has a broken wing, Fever!Era, First Kisses, M/M, Spencer may not be the most conventional guy when it comes to wings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time Brendon breaks a wing, it’s not that serious, but it still makes Panic! miss a week’s worth of tour dates as well as sending Spencer into leagues of worry.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Tasteless Lyric Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt sent by an good friend of mine who didn't specify which pairing to write on, so I took it into my own hands and wrote this. I don't think I knew what I was really doing while writing this, but it exists so you should read it :)
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr here: http://princehurleyxvx.tumblr.com/post/92422289340/14-and-16

The first time Brendon breaks a wing, it’s not _that serious_ , but it still makes Panic! miss a week’s worth of tour dates as well as sending Spencer into leagues of worry. Brendon had to be in the hospital for three days and two nights just to be sure that it would heal properly, seeing as it was the very first time in Brendon’s life that one of his wings ever broke due to the fact that they had been hidden all years previous with the drugs.

Jon and Ryan aren’t exactly happy about the broken wing either, but they don’t make a move to help Brendon out either when he’d finally cleared to leave. The band decides to take a week off of touring, telling fans that their dates would be covered towards the end of the tour instead. Mostly it was Spencer begging to Decaydance that they needed time off so Brendon wouldn’t fracture his wing or something on the stage tech.

So Brendon and Spencer find a friend’s house to stay at, because they’re up north and know a bit of the scene enough to know _people_. As long as they keep their shit clean and don’t play loud music late at night, said friend is okay with them crashing there because he’s rarely at home anyways.

Spencer won’t let Brendon do much outside of sleeping, because he swears that Brendon will ruin the cast around his secondaries. So Brendon can’t play Guitar Hero (which he’s been _dying_ to play for months), nor can he do a lot of things on his own. He grows used to texting people relentlessly, and he even tires Pete out with all of the texts they exchange in the course of four days. Ryan eventually comes over on the fifth day they’re staying at the friend’s house, to check over Brendon (mostly because Brendon had been begging for some social contact), and becomes outraged.

"You’re seriously not letting him warm out his wing, Spencer? That’s going to make it _worse!_ " Ryan yells out, stomping to the kitchenette, where Spencer had been watching YouTube videos on his laptop. "Just let him move around a bit, geez! It’s not like his wings are underdeveloped or anything!"

Spencer sighs and pauses his YouTube video, turning to look at Ryan. “I know, Ry. I was going to let him move around in a bit, actually. I just don’t want him to get hurt, seriously.”

Brendon huffs from the couch where he’s been laying and listening to music on his iPod for most of the morning. “Well, if you say that, I’m going out. I’ve got my phone, no worries.” He waves his SideKick in the air as he pushes past Ryan out of the side door of the house.

Spencer nearly loses it on Ryan, and Ryan has to text Brendon every ten minutes to ask on Spencer’s behalf if he was ok or not. Brendon was of course very much ok, if not a little freaked out by the amount of paps he had sworn to seeing on his way to the closest shopping center he could find.

Brendon has been pretty ok with Spencer going over him like a mother hen, he really has. But after the first two days of doing nothing but listening to music (not _preforming it, listening to it._ ), he’s pretty tired of most things. He just wants to maybe lay on his back for once and watch TV, even if it would hurt his wings for keeping them tucked away for so long. Or even go outside and run around, like a goddamn dog if he had to.

Still, he’s plenty glad Spencer’s the one taking care of him, because he’s pretty sure Ryan would have broken other parts of his wing by now with all the whining he’s done, and Jon would have probably just treated it as an off week rather than a _medical situation_. Also, Spencer knows how to make his wings feel good. Another thing to add to his mental ever-growing list of really cool things about Spencer Smith.

So Brendon’s going to the shopping center to buy something nice for Spencer, with the eight dollars change he had managed to fish from his bag before he rushed out of the house. He hopes there’s a dollar store nearby.

Lucky for him, there happens to be a dollar store right in the middle of the shopping center, and it’s one of the megastores where you _can’t_ go wrong with whatever you buy. The quality of the item might even be _good_. Brendon’s wings flutter happily behind him as he walks into the store, glad to be out of the northeastern cold. His mind is racking with thoughts of what he could buy Spencer with the money he has, and it doesn’t take him long to figure out what that would be.

Brendon lands eye on a certain thing that he knows Spencer will love, even if it is dollar store quality and might even break within a few days. _LEGOs._

The LEGOs are basically advertising whatever new kids movie is out, which Brendon is also pretty sure he and Spencer went to see a few weeks before on what was _totally note a date, Ryan!_ So that’s good too, really good. Brendon picks up a shopping basket and dumps the small set into it, hoping he didn’t break some of pieces with how roughly he tossed them in.

He doesn’t take much more time in the mega dollar store, picking up some of the cheap candy and two notebooks for himself and Ryan before heading to checkout. Of course, he happens upon a fan, and has to sign their arm?? and jacket before he can leave the place, which is okay with him, because they at least didn’t ask for a picture. Brendon was pretty sure his hair was very much awry.

Brendon texts Spencer directly as he leaves the parking lot, telling him that he’d be back as quick as he could; he’s not feeling as bad tempered now that he’s been let out. Spencer texts back moments later with _seriously glad 2 hear ur not dead, b._

It’s about fifteen minutes later before Brendon gets back to the house they’re staying at, and Spencer is waiting in the kitchen with Ryan watching a video of what Brendon thinks is some kid smashing up his PC. “Hey, Spence, Ryan.” Brendon says, settling into the chair across from them and setting the plastic bags on the table. “Promise they’re not drugs.”

"Would’ve socked you if they were." Spencer says, looking suspiciously nonetheless at the bag Brendon’s shoved his way.

"For you and Ryan, cause I thought it’d be nice to thank you for what you’ve done this week, seriously. You’ll know what goes to who." Brendon’s going down on his bag of chewy Jolly Ranchers, so most of his words are smudged in-between bites of candy.

Ryan rolls his eyes from beside Spencer as he digs his hands through the bag and pulls out the notebook, as if he already knew what they’d gotten. “Well, now that you seem all cheered up, I’m gonna leave you two lovebirds in the dust. See you tomorrow, we’re gonna practice again.” and he leaves almost as sudden as he had come an hour before.

After waving Ryan off, Brendon watches with eager eyes as Spencer pulls the LEGO set from the bag. Spencer seems shocked for a moment, staring at the set with a shocked expression, because it certainly _wasn’t_ his birthday, and there really wasn’t a good reason why Brendon would get him _LEGOs._ “Holy shit, Brendon…Thanks?”

"Do you not like it? Cause I can totally take it back, it was only like a dollar anyways! Or did one of the pieces bre-" Brendon had started off on a tangent, but was suddenly stopped by Spencer’s lips on his own. _Spencer. Was. Kissing. Him._

It takes Brendon a moment for that to process through his mind, but once it does, he leans forward on the table and takes Spencer’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss.

Maybe having a broken wing hadn’t been so bad. Especially when you had Spencer Smith taking care of you.

 

_end._


End file.
